The Interstate Shellfish Sanitation Conference (ISSC) was formed to foster and promote shellfish sanitation through the cooperation of state and federal control agencies, the shellfish industry, and the academic community. The involvement of state and federal agencies, the shellfish industry, and the academic interest are essential to the maintenance of safe and healthy shellfish products for the consumer. The conference provides the forum for this involvement. The conference adopts uniform procedures, which are incorporated into the National Shellfish Sanitation Program and implemented by all shellfish control agencies, giving states current and comprehensive sanitation guidelines to regulate the harvesting, processing, and the shipping of shellfish. The conference also informs all interested parties of recent developments shellfish sanitation and other major issues of concern. The conference holds a biennial meeting attended by representative of producing and non-producing states, federal agencies, industry and academic institutions. These meetings focus on issues of importance to shellfish sanitation and safety of shellfish products consumed in the United States. ISSC Task Forces review proposals submitted by conference participants and prepare recommendations for consideration by the conference's voting delegates. Committees are often appointed to assist task forces in developing recommendations. Delegates from each state shellfish control agency vote on recommendations submitted by the task forces.